A Charlie Bone Story
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: written on 8-20-2008. Charlie Bone is just an ordinary boy without a care in the world. Or is he? With the arrival of a new and potentially dangerous student, can he defend himself or will an evil witch take over the world?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

* * *

Title: **A Charlie Bone Story**

Author: Jacquel Carey

Date Started: August 20, 2008

Summary: Charlie Bone is just an ordinary boy without a care in the world. Or is he? With the arrival of a new and potentially dangerous student, can he defend himself or will an evil witch take over the world?

Setting: Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitpolis, England

People/Parings: Charlie Bone, Maddy Du Bois, Paton Yewbeam, Giselle Du Bois, Griselda Bone, Lucretia Yewbeam, Eustacia Yewbeam, Venetia Yewbeam, Julia Ingledew, Lysander Sage, Tancred Torsson, Fidelio Gunn, Gabriel Silk, Emma Tolly, Olivia Vertigo, Billy Raven, Manfred Bloor

Genre: General, Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 for safety reasons

Warning/Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

_Madelleine Du Bois has had a hard life. After her father dies and her older sister is murdered, Maddy, her mother Giselle, and twin siblings Jacques and Sophie leave Paris, France and move to England. Maddy somehow gets strange powers and she is enrolled into Bloor's. Charlie is ordered to befriend her._

_Meanwhile, the scheming Yewbeam sisters get angry when Paton announces his intentions to marry Julia Ingledew. They notice the widowed Giselle Du Bois when she works for them as a maid. Soon they set the woman up with Paton, but Giselle isn't interested in remarriage. Not as far as the customs of her people go._

_Charlie is notoriously getting himself into trouble, but this time he accidentally unleashes a great evil upon the school. The other Children of the Red King rush to help him, but some hinder him. And only Maddy can break the spell and free Charlie. _

_Will Maddy succeed? Who will Paton marry? Can Charlie unlock a dangerous secret? And what's up with Ezekiel wearing nothing more than a red Speedo!? You'll find out in this story!_

* * *

Maddy was angry. Within the last 2 weeks, her father had died of cancer and her older sister Maire was brutally murdered. Then her mother, Giselle packed up her twin siblings Jacques and Sophie and Maddy and they left Paris, France to begin a new life in England.

"C'mon, Madelleine, I'm sure it's not that bad," Giselle said to her daughter. "We'll just make the best of things. After all, you'll have a new school to attend and you'll make new friends." Maddy, however, refused to listen to her mother. She was instead thinking about her strange new powers, which came up shortly after Maire's death.

Very soon, the van pulled up to a huge red school. "Here we are!" Giselle called. The children jumped out and stared at the school. Maddy frowned as she saw a strange man come out. "Welcome to Bloor's Madelleine Du Bois," he said.

Maddy frowned as she sat in Dr. Bloor's office as he spoke to her mother. "So I take it that she's endowed?" he asked.

"Yes," said Giselle, "but we are unsure of what her endowment is."

"That will come in time," said Dr. Bloor. His son Manfred showed up. "Find Charlie Bone and bring him here." Charlie showed up and Dr. Bloor said to him, "You are to befriend this girl, and if I hear anything else, you'll get what's coming to you."

Maddy frowned again; this time she had to start a new school and make new friends. She wasn't sure if she was going to like Charlie Bone.

At the same time, Charlie Bone wasn't looking forward to be attending Bloor's; but he had no choice. Very soon, he found himself at Dr. Bloor's office facing the most unreasonable headmaster in all of Christendom. Dr. Bloor said, "Charlie, this is Madelleine Du Bois, who just moved here from Paris, France. You will show her around the school and befriend her. And if anything out of the ordinary happens, you'll be duly punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Charlie. He didn't want to say anything to the man as much as possible.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

The next day, Charlie was grateful to be going home; it was Friday after all. Maddy had already infiltrated Charlie's group and everyone basically hated her. Olivia complained that Maddy had made fun of her regarding how she liked to dress; Billy cried when Maddy teased him about his glasses; and Maddy had twice made Tancred so mad that several thunderstorms erupted in the city.

Charlie frowned and bore the brunt of Manfred's scoldings, but Maddy had already pranked him by turning his hair pink. Finally, Manfred said, "Just go home, Charlie Bone."

Charlie was more than happy to get home and get away from the mean and hurtful Maddy Du Bois. Paton was waiting for him with their usual feast. He said, "Charlie, we just acquired a new maid."

"Are you sure, Uncle Paton?" Charlie asked. He knew that his family couldn't afford a maid and yet she was there, cleaning up the dining room. "And who is she?" Charlie wanted to know.

Just then, Maddy showed up, yelling, "Hey, Bone-head! Why did you just ditch me? You are such an ungrateful little..."

"Madelleine, is that any way to treat that boy?" Giselle snapped as she stared at her oldest daughter.

"Sorry _maman_," Maddy frowned.

"YOU???" Charlie cried out. Just then Griselda said, "Yes, Charles, Giselle Dikekofra is our new maid. I suggest that you treat her with respect."

Charlie frowned as he looked at Maddy and her mother. Something bad was going to happen…

Charlie could not believe his eyes. _Maddy's mom is the maid_??? He didn't like Maddy very much and he was sure that her mother was the same way.

But Giselle was nicer than previously thought. She said, "You must excuse Madelleine. Her father died last year and her sister was brutally murdered. She is unhappy, but her anger is like a fire that is small, but it is extinguished very quickly."

"I'm off to my sisters," said Griselda, "so nobody wait up for me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Paton frowned as Griselda left the house.

While everyone enjoyed dinner, Griselda went to meet with her sisters. Eustacia said, "I knew trouble was coming."

"I see that Maddy Du Bois is not a very nice girl," said Lucretia, "but we can fix that."

"Charlie may not be worth anything to us, but we're not just going to stand there and let some girl push him around," said Venetia.

"But there's some good coming out of this," said Griselda.

"What?" cried her sisters.

"Charlie seems to give more of himself when he is pitted against an enemy," said Griselda. The other women stared at her. "We've been too soft on the boy and he's grown lazy. If we want Charlie to carry on our family tradition, we're going to have to work harder at it."

"Charlie needs more work," said Lucretia.

"I can make him do my chores," said Venetia.

"What about Paton?" said Eustacia. "I don't see him helping."

"He's always with that bookseller," said Venetia.

"I'm tired of her chasing him around," said Lucretia.

"She's all he ever thinks about," said Griselda.

"I hope he doesn't plan to marry her," said Lucretia.

"But wait!" cried Eustacia. Her sisters looked at her. "What if Paton does marry the book lady?" she asked

"He'll break tradition!" screamed Venetia.

"Forget that," said Eustacia, "but I just had a premonition: If Paton marries her, every one of their children will be endowed."

"That's great!" cried Griselda. "I can imagine the bookseller screaming whenever the children do something strange. But I have some news for you. I've hired a maid."

"A maid?" cried Venetia.

"She has children," said Griselda, "and one of them attends Bloor's."

"Indeed," said Lucretia.

"She is a widow," said Griselda.

"And this means," said Venetia.

"We'll use her to lure Paton away from the seller," said Griselda. "With her out of the way, Paton will have to marry the maid."

"I do not believe that it's going to work," said Eustacia. "The maid refuses to remarry for some reason."

"But I can't see why not," said Venetia. "She seems pretty enough."

"Paton cannot be swayed with beauty," said Griselda, "as if he has even a concept of what beauty is."

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

If you thought Charlie was going to have just another normal weekend, you are wrong. As soon as he woke up the next day, Maddy was standing over him, yelling, "Cut that hair of yours, it's disgusting!"

"But I've always had that hair," Charlie said in protest.

"That's no excuse," said Maddy as she produced a pair of scissors and a comb. "You're going to look decent whether you like it or not!"

Within a few minutes, Maisie Jones came downstairs. She took one look at Charlie and screamed. Charlie's hair was shorter than usual and so much of his hair was on the floor. "What have you done to him?" Maisie cried out.

"If you wanted to know, I cut that boy's hair," said Maddy. "I've grown tired of looking at it all day and it never is combed right." Griselda too came downstairs wanting to know why Maisie was screaming and she too shrieked. "Why did you cut my grandson's hair?" she cried out.

Maddy laughed. "You call yourself his grandmother? A boy of his standing looks like's he's poor. That's just wrong. I also got rid of those poor sad things that you call his clothes and sent my siblings to a clothing store to get some decent clothes."

"But we like Charlie just the way he is, don't we, Maisie," said Griselda.

"Don't try to stop me," said Maddy. "Charlie here will be much better when I get through with him." And she dragged Charlie away.

Maisie went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Griselda sat at the table frowning to herself, "I think we're going to have a problem here with that Maddy girl."

The rest of the day was a nightmare for Charlie Bone. When Maddy asked him about his favorite activities and she got the answers soccer and TV, she said, "TV isn't good for you and sports just doesn't seem to cut it. From now on, you will play chess with my brother Jacques and you will knit and crochet with my sister Sophie."

"But what of my friends?" Charlie asked.

"What friends?" asked Maddy. "You have no friends. You will befriend the people I select for you."

Charlie wanted to protest that Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, Fidelio, Emma, Olivia, and Billy were his friends when Maddy cut him off. She said, "I saw some other endowed kids that you're not talking to. You WILL befriend them."

Griselda had overheard enough. She walked over to Maddy and said, "I believe that's enough, Miss Du Bois. You can't tell my grandson what to do..."

"And you can't?" Maddy retorted. "Some grandmother you are. I'll make sure that Charlie is a well-behaved boy when this is over. And I'll take care of his friends as well."

Emma (in her bird form) overheard the whole thing. She flew back to the bookstore, hoping to warn the others about who Maddy really is and her strange endowments.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Charlie met with his friends outside the Pet's Cafe the next day. They had to stop Maddy before she ruined their lives. "And she said she doesn't like you guys," said Charlie as the sat outside drinking lemonade.

"She's pathetic," said Emma as she looked up from her copy of _Brisingr_.

"Maddy has no right to tell us what to do," said Tancred.

"She's insane," said Gabriel.

"Who messed with her beret?" said Olivia.

Suddenly, Lysander came to the group, saying, "Watch out, Charlie, Maddy's on the prowl." And sure enough, an angry Maddy Du Bois was approaching Charlie Bone. Charlie knew he was in trouble now.

"Charlie Bone, what are you doing here with these guys?" Maddy yelled in anger. No one could answer her. "I thought I told you not to hang out with these guys," Maddy began again. "Must I do everything to stop you?"

"You can't stop us," said Lysander.

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"You go after Charlie, you attack all of us," said Tancred.

"So what now, Maddy?" cried Charlie. "It's not like you can control us, or can you?"

Within a few seconds, everyone was sitting in Charlie's living room knitting and crocheting. Everyone was not happy. Griselda came into the room and saw Charlie struggling to knit a sock and burst out laughing. Maddy was very pleased with herself.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

After the nightmarish weekend, Charlie and his friends returned to Bloor's, hoping to get away from Maddy. But with Charlie's new haircut, everyone was doing double takes.

Even Dr. Bloor frowned as he looked at Charlie. Manfred accused Charlie of trying to wuss himself up. Even Matron couldn't believe that Charlie was even related to her with his embarrassingly short haircut.

At home, Giselle had just sent the younger kids to school and was about to clean Venetia's house when she overheard Griselda saying, "That Maddy girl is up to no good!"

"What?" cried Venetia.

"She is treating my grandson like dirt!" Griselda cried out.

"Like how?" cried Eustacia.

"She cut his hair until he was almost bald, she made him knit a sock," Griselda complained.

"She made him knit a sock?" Venetia cried out, then she burst out laughing at that ludicrous thought.

"I just can't stand her," Griselda cried out. "But she loves her mother."

"Oooohhhh," the other Yewbeam women cried out.

"And I was just thinking we should have Paton marry Giselle," said Griselda.

"Good idea," said Venetia.

"We'll have Maddy in our claws and she'll be at our mercy!" Eustacia laughed.

Giselle frowned and began washing the breakfast dishes, ignoring the conversation that had just taken place. Had she paid attention, she would have realized that her life, and that of Maddy, was about to change forever…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

The Halloween party was coming and everyone was getting their costumes together. Olivia was beside herself with joy; Halloween was her favorite time of the year. She had all her costumes lined up, trying to decide which one to wear.

But Charlie didn't like to dress up; every time he did, he was just plain old Charlie Bone. But Maddy had changed that, and now with a shorter hairstyle and clothes so expensive it made him sick, Charlie was more than wishing to put on a costume.

Maddy hated Halloween; as a child, Maire's mental disability had sucked away most of the fun away from life, and the family was forbidden to take in even the simplest pleasures in life. Maddy still hated Halloween. She thought dressing in costumes was just flat-out dumb.

But this Halloween, something strange was about to happen and no one would see it coming…

Matron was absent from Bloor's today; but the students couldn't relax, for Weedon took over her post and the children knew to be on their very best behavior.

Griselda, Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia were in Lucretia's home. They were now figuring out how to set Paton up with Giselle and to kick Julia to the curb. "I say we'd have them meet at your house for dinner," said Eustacia.

"Yeah," said Venetia. "We'll have them meet for dinner."

"And I'll have Maisie make all her specialties," said Griselda. "She can cook a feast for 20 whenever she's "in the mood"."

"Maisie cooks a romantic dinner, Paton and Giselle fall in love, and bada-bing! We have a wedding on our hands!" cried Lucretia.

"And Maddy too," said Venetia.

"And Maddy too," said Griselda. "I'll teach her to tell me what Charlie can and can't do!"

And as the evil women plotted, Paton had plans of his own. He would marry Julia Ingledew and Heaven help anyone who dared to stand in his way!

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

While the Yewbeams planned their wicked plan, Paton smiled as he went to the jewelry store and brought an engagement ring. Tonight, he was going to ask Julia Ingledew to marry him.

The intended had no idea that Paton was planning to marry her when she received a message telling her to meet Paton at his house at 6:00 PM tonight.

And Maisie was beside herself with joy, furiously cooking all kinds of delicious foods as requested by Griselda. She had asked Giselle to be at Paton's house at 6:15 PM that same night.

Ezekiel laughed as he attempted to slip a red Speedo over his useless legs. He had thought of the perfect Halloween prank: crash the Halloween party and get drunk and dance in nothing but a red Speedo. A funny prank, considering the fact that he had been unable to walk and he didn't walk in 10 years.

But with the help of some crutches, the old man laughed menacingly as he walked around the school. Several students saw him in his Speedo and screamed their heads off. Word soon spread, and everyone found out about Ezekiel's prank.

At #9 Filbert Street, Paton and Julia were about to sit down to a nice dinner. It was now 6:13 P.M. and Paton had Maisie and Amy hide the ring in a goblet. Julia had no idea about the ring in the goblet and almost choked when the ring touched her lips.

"What's going on here, Paton?" she cried out. Maisie and Amy smiled. Here came the big moment. "Julia," Paton said, "I want you to marry me."

Julia screamed. Paton thought _oh crap, that came out wrong_! But he had no time to think about that for Julia reached over and kissed him. And at that moment, Griselda and Giselle showed up, staring at the happy couple.

"Guess what?" Maisie cried out. "Your idea worked, Griselda! Paton asked Julia to marry him!"

"Nooooooo!" cried Griselda. She was too late. Her plan would never work now.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Dr. Bloor had called for an emergency meeting. All the teachers and Manfred gathered around the teachers' lounge to discuss Ezekiel's latest deed.

Charlie and his friends were also talking about the Speedo incident. Lysander said, "I'd say that the old man has completely gone off his rocker."

Tancred agreed. "Something is up with the old man."

Billy said, "I don't think it'll be the last time he'll do something like that. Just wait until the Halloween party."

Everyone nodded. Trust old Ezekiel to ruin Halloween. "Remember last year, when he jumped out the closet dressed as _King Kong_ and scared the crap out of us?" said Gabriel.

"Or the year before, when he was _Beetlejuice_?" said Olivia.

"Or even when he dressed up as that T-Rex in "**Jurassic Park**" and chased us around?" said Emma.

"But none of that will compare to what he's going to do this year," said Charlie. "We need to know why."

Maddy sat in her hiding spot and plotted to lure Charlie away from his friends. She had already befriended Dorcas, Joshua, the twins, and Dagbert and they were inseparable. _And now to get Charlie Bone_, she thought to herself. _And without him, his friends will become discouraged and abandon their silly quests_.

Maddy smiled as she plotted to make her plan a reality.

-----

Paton looked at his sisters and Giselle. He said, "What's going on here? I want to know what you were trying to pull."

Maisie said, "My food is getting cold, so eat up or else." Plates were made, but no one would answer.

Paton then tried a new approach: "How about I tell Charlie about what you tried to do?"

Griselda said, "Paton, you wouldn't."

"Oh I would," Paton said with finality.

Giselle frowned as she watched the family argue. It was nothing like this when Maire was still alive. Maire held the family under her rule. Louis Du Bois would never question the authority of his daughter, nor would his wife. Madelleine, Jacques, and Sophia were not allowed to leave the family home for anything, for Maire forced them to become her servants.

But with Louis's death last year and the brutal murder of Maire, Giselle found herself a widow with three young children. She decided to return to her native England, but took a job as the maid. And the maid was now a pawn in the Yewbeam sisters' fight for control of their family.

"Paton, please give Giselle a chance," said Venetia. "She may be endowed and a Yewbeam man must marry an endowed woman."

Julia laughed. "I know your traditions, Venetia, but not this time. Paton and I are engaged."

Paton said, "And if you dare try something, you will regret it forever."

The Yewbeams began to laugh, but fear was written on their faces. Paton Yewbeam had meant every word that he said. So they all rushed home, all promising to come up with another clever plan to get what they wanted.

But Giselle smiled inwardly and thought _maybe this isn't so bad. I'll go along with their little plan. But the cruelest of plans will backfire and they will end up hurt. Just like Maire. But they can never know that_.

Ezekiel laughed and said, "If those kids thought that me just being in a red Speedo is scary, then wait until the Halloween party; then I'll give everyone the fright of a lifetime!"

Maddy was now about to find Charlie and destroy him. Remembering a spell Maire often used, Maddy charmed a simple cloth bracelet into a gold one. Dorcas then placed a spell on the bracelet, a spell designed to keep Charlie away from his friends.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	9. The Halloween Party

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

The Halloween Party

(WARNING: _this scene may contain a crazy old man dancing in nothing more than a red Speedo! Please read with_ **EXTREME **_caution_!)

On Friday, scores of kids crowded the hall and attended the Bloors' Halloween party. Charlie and his friends stood in a corner somewhere, watching their fellow students dancing. Charlie hated his costume; Olivia had managed to stuff him into a wizard's robe.

Emma came back to their table with drinks. She said, "Fidelio's coming to join us soon."

"Oh, ***really***," said Tancred. "Then who's that strange-looking clown behind you?"

"AAAAIIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIIEEEEEE!!!" Emma screamed as she looked behind her. Fidelio laughed. "Wasn't that funny?"

"No it wasn't," said Emma. She glared at him.

"I heard the new girl's been giving you guys a hard time," said Fidelio.

"Maddy's been nothing but a pain in the butt," said Lysander.

"Seriously, that girl is going to do something bad unless we stop her," said Tancred.

"But how?" said Charlie.

Gabriel had just come up with an idea and he was about to say something when some girl screamed. Everyone turned to the stage and gasped in horror as Ezekiel Bloor was up on stage dancing in nothing but a red Speedo.

(_Just so you'll know, when I say Speedo, just think about those strangely tight long shorts that the guys wore to the Summer Olympics and NOT those tiny little underwear; that's gross_!)

The red Speedo was long (_which covered up his entire body_) and it had a strange emblem on it. He smiled as he looked at the children.

"Hello, all you crazy kids!" he yelled. The children screamed in horror. "I will dance for you in nothing but a Speedo!" (_here, you can put whatever song you hate into this scene. Ezekiel would surely dance to it_.)

"Aaaaah!" screamed Billy.

"Eeeeewwwww!" cried Fidelio, Charlie, Emma, Olivia, and Gabriel.

"That's just wrong!" cried Tancred.

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Lysander.

But Ezekiel was enjoying himself, much to the chagrin of Dr. Bloor and the staff. Most of the children, including Manfred, were scarred for life. But for Charlie and his friends, the worst was yet to come...

Charlie and his friends rushed out of the hall. They didn't want to see any more of the party. Scores of other kids also went to their dorms, all of them scarred for life because of Ezekiel's stunt in a red Speedo.

But Charlie and his friends were sitting in the King's Room. No one else was there. Fidelio said, "I don't know what happened here, but I think the old man has now gone off the deep end."

"Ewww," said Emma. "Getting drunk and dancing in a Speedo is just flat-out wrong."

"He's gone nutters," said Tancred.

"I can't get that image of him out of my head," said Olivia.

Charlie then said, "What about Maddy? We don't know what she's planning to do."

"Let's go back out there and stop her," said Tancred.

They all walked out to the ruins, where Maddy was standing. Lysander said, "Give it up, Maddy! We know all about your evil plans! You won't succeed!"

"Make me," Maddy smiled. She then raised her arms and uttered a spell. "Run for the hills!" Charlie screamed as the spell raced towards them. The spell hit Charlie in the back and he fell over.

Emma turned back and screamed, "Charlie? Are you all right?" But nothing in the world could prepare her for what Charlie would say next: "Get away from me, you wicked monster."

Emma gasped in horror and yelled, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Maddy said, "See this bracelet? It controls him as long as he's wearing it. He's mine now."

The other children turned around and gasped. Standing behind Maddy were Dorcas, Joshua, Dagbert, and the twins Inez and Idith. The children said, "Charlie is our friend now. He'll never be your friend. So you must go away and never talk to him again."

Maddy and her group turned to leave. Charlie followed them, not looking back. Emma said, "I can't believe Maddy would do something like that."

"She's evil," said Olivia.

"Charlie is still our friend, what Maddy said doesn't mean squat," said Lysander.

"We need to tell Paton about this," said Tancred. "Maddy has to be stopped."

And as the children spoke about what had happened to Charlie, Billy Raven wandered off. He couldn't believe what happened to Charlie. But soon he would face his own troubles…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Emma woke up the next day. She still couldn't believe that Maddy had somehow kidnapped Charlie and brainwashed him into becoming her friend. And not only that, Dorcas, Joshua, Dagbert, and the twins Inez and Idith were in on it. But Emma was determined to save Charlie from Maddy.

She packed her things and stood by the door. Scores of angry parents lined up at Bloor's front gate, all demanding that their children come home. Standing with Emma were Olivia, Gabriel, Lysander, Tancred, and Fidelio. They too had been upset about Charlie.

Olivia said, "I can't believe that Maddy would sink this low."

"She must be a witch," said Tancred. "like Joshua's mother."

Fidelio frowned. "Maddy's too evil to be a witch. She's a sorceress."

Lysander said, "Something is not right here."

Just then, Paton came by in his car. In the next car was Mrs. Silk. They were coming to pick up the kids and take them home.

Meanwhile, Billy continued wandering around until he came upon a tiny cottage at the edge of the city. A young girl was watching him. She was Sophie Du Bois, the sister of Maddy Du Bois.

Sophie said to him, "Are you Billy Raven?"

"Yes," Billy squeaked as he stared at Sophie. "You are nothing like your sister."

"No I am not," said Sophie, "and neither is my brother."

"Why aren't you at school?" Billy asked. For he saw Sophie washing the dishes at home instead of in a classroom and it intrigued him.

"I don't know," said Sophie. "We were going to school for a while, but then Maire's spell sent us back here and now we're trapped behind a force field."

"Force field?!" Billy cried out in fright. He too had had a bad experience with force fields before and it unnerved him to think that a young girl and her brother couldn't go to school just because of a force field.

"Sophie, who are you talking to?" said Jacques.

"Oh nobody," said Sophie. "Just a boy."

"Do let him in," said Jacques. "It's rude to keep people outside." And as Billy walked into the Du Bois house, he had no idea that he too would become Maddy's prisoner…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Dr. Bloor and the Yewbeams were sitting in the den of Lucretia's house. They were talking about Ezekiel's latest stunt. "Out of all the crap that he could have pulled at the Halloween party, this takes the cake," said Venetia.

"And not only that," said Dr. Bloor, "Judge Sage had the school shut down. Does he have any idea of who he's dealing with here?"

"He does," said Griselda. "After all, his son is one of my grandson's friends."

"Not anymore," said Eustacia with a worried look on her face. "I heard rumors that Charlie Bone has abandoned all his friends."

"That is unlike him," said Griselda. "Not unless..."

"That Maddy Du Bois had something to do with this," said Venetia. "I always knew something was up with her."

"And if we don't do something quick, then Maddy will use Charlie to achieve some unimaginable evil," said Lucretia.

"And that's bad," said Griselda. "I hate to say this, but we have to rescue Charlie from Maddy."

"And what of my grandfather?" Dr. Bloor asked.

"His stunt closed the school until further notice," said Eustacia, "and I have a bad feeling that you may never get it back."

Paton was sitting in the kitchen when Emma came flying in. She said, "You have to come quick, Paton! Something horrible has happened to Charlie!"

"What happened to him?" Paton asked.

In one breath, Emma quickly described the attack on them the night of the Halloween party and how Maddy had managed to bewitch Charlie. "So you're telling me that Maddy Du Bois has bewitched Charlie?" Paton cried out.

Maisie said, "Oh that poor boy. Amy's going to be devastated when she finds out about this."

"We'll have to find out what she's up to," said Paton.

Meanwhile, Maddy smiled when she found out that Jacques and Sophie had managed to capture Billy Raven. "He has no family," said Jacques, "so we shall become his family."

"Perhaps we could use another member of our team," said Maddy.

"Or just keep him around the house," said Sophie.

"Maybe," said Maddy. "But maman must not know of this at all." She looked at Billy for a moment, then slapped a bracelet on his arm. "He is to be your companion," Maddy said at last. "He is not to leave the house under _any_ circumstances."

Meanwhile, Giselle overheard the sad news about Charlie and said, "I believe that the boy is under a terrible spell. I can remove the spell, if you would but hand me a white elephant object." Maisie handed her a small tea cup which had a jagged crack in it. Giselle whispered and incantation, but little did she know that Maddy had infused a love potion inside the tea cup and the contents exploded over herself and Paton, who just happened to be nearby...

As the smoke cleared, Paton said, "Is everyone OK?" Amy and Maisie nodded. Giselle was coughing; she had taken the brunt of the explosion. Maisie said, "I'll get a doctor." And she went out the door.

Amy said, "Perhaps it was one of those Yewbeams." At once, Griselda came in. Amy turned on her mother-in-law and yelled, "How dare you rig a teacup to explode!"

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Griselda said innocently.

"Don't play innocent," Paton snapped. "I know you had something to do with the exploding teacup!"

"But...but," Griselda cried out. Her brother and daughter-in-law were accusing her of a crime she didn't commit.

But Giselle said, "Paton, why must you be angry with her? It was Maddy, not Griselda, who rigged the teacup."

Everyone looked at her, especially Paton. She was holding his hand. "What was that potion?" Griselda asked.

"A love potion," said Amy.

Paton frowned. "I think we're going to have a problem here," he said.

"I think we're going to have a problem here," said Paton.

He, Griselda, and Amy were sitting in the kitchen, discussing ways to deal with their situation. Giselle was cleaning up the mess when she cut her hand. "Are you all right?" said Paton.

"I think so," said Giselle, "except for one little problem..."

"Which is?" said Griselda.

"If the love potion strikes two people, they'll fall in love, even if one of them was already attached to someone else," said Giselle.

"This is bad," said Amy.

"There is nothing that can be done about that; it never really goes away," said Paton. "In fact, I'm going to run over to Julia's and see if she has any books that deal with love potions."

"Don't bother, I'm already here," said Julia as she rushed in, followed by Maisie and the doctor. The doctor said, "I really hate dealing with these kinds of cases. Love potions are very very dangerous; they have been known to kill many people and end marriages."

"And what about Paton?" asked Maisie. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Well, he's healthy, but as for the effects of the potion, I would advise him to be careful when he's around the other woman at all times. Or else things will end badly."

After the doctor left, Julia said, "I've found an ancient book of witches spells. This type of potion is exactly what witches have been using for thousands of years. And then they were banned in 1647 because of the effects it has had on human society as a whole."

"So who did this?" Maisie cried.

"I'll wring their neck!" Griselda cried out.

"Maybe there's an antidote," said Amy. "If we can find it and create it, then..."

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at Paton. He seemed to get weaker. "What's happening to me?" he cried out.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Within a few days, Maddy and her group were walking through the city. Norton noticed Charlie among them and told Mr. Onimous. Mr. Onimous told Mrs. Onimous and she told Amy.

Amy wept when she found out that Charlie was bewitched by Maddy Du Bois. She was especially devastated to find out that Billy Raven had been kidnapped and was nowhere to be found.

And as for Paton, he and Giselle were sadly to say, inseparable. Julia was devastated to think that Paton had forgotten about her. Even Griselda was upset, for she believed that Maddy had now destroyed her family.

That night, two separate meetings occurred. One was at a restaurant at Kingdom's, where Dr. Bloor, Ezekiel, Manfred, Mr. and Mrs. Weedon, Mrs. Tilpin, Griselda, Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia were sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

Ezekiel said, "I think that that is sad what has happened to Charlie Bone and Billy Raven. Harold does not think before taking in an endowed child."

"I do think, Grandfather," said Dr. Bloor. "But did I have any idea that Madelleine was a witch? No."

"Even worse," said Norton, who rushed in, "I saw Charlie with Maddy. He looked like he was bewitched."

"Bewitched???" cried everyone else.

"But isn't that a good thing?" said Mrs. Tilpin. "Now that Charlie and Joshua are friends..."

"Oh for God's sake would you PLEASE quit thinking about your failure of a son?" cried Griselda. "My grandson is under a terrible spell and you fine people only care about what wicked thing you could be doing."

"And to make matters worse, you forgot that Paton is under a spell," said Venetia. "A dangerous spell. A spell that has been outlawed many years ago."

"Oh, now it's personal!" cried Ezekiel. "Maddy Du Bois will rue the day she messed with the Yewbeam family!!!"

And as for Billy Raven, he seemed to be very happy. He no longer had to worry about spying for the Bloors or having to take sides whenever Charlie had an argument with the Bloors. But then again, he had no idea that he was under a spell. Jacques and Sophie seemed to be nice and even Giselle was nice.

But Charlie was no longer his normal self, preferring to keep company with Joshua and Dagbert and Dorcas and the twins instead of Emma, Olivia, Gabriel, Tancred, and Lysander. The kids, along with their parents and Charlie's mother and grandmother Maisie, were forming a plan to save Charlie and expose Maddy for the monster that she was.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

At the Pet's Cafe, scores of people were sitting at a table. They were all worried about Charlie and Paton. "I can't believe that someone like her could do this to Charlie," said Maisie.

"And to make matters worse," said Mrs. Onimous, "he's been hanging out with those delinquents."

Amy began to cry. "She took Charlie away from me; he's the only thing I have left."

"Oh don't worry about a thing, Amy," said Mrs. Silk. "We can't let them win."

"And to make matters worse," said Maisie, "Paton has been bewitched and Billy has been kidnapped."

"Oh dear!" cried Mrs. Onimous. "The poor boy!"

"But what about Paton?" Julia cried. "I'm afraid he's forgotten all about me. All he cares about is that Giselle woman."

"Giselle?" said Mrs. Vertigo. "But she's the maid!"

"I know!" cried Maisie. "And anyone hired by those Yewbeams is always up to no good, just like her daughter."

"Well," said Mrs. Brown. "My husband and I are going to be checking those people out. Anyone who bewitches children is a serious deal."

"And I'll look for Billy," said Mrs. Silk.

Just then, Judge Sage burst in saying, "Wait! Before you do anything, I have a few things you all need to know first."

"And they are…" said Julia.

Judge Sage said, "Giselle is a distant cousin from my family." Everyone gasped. "She and I just happen to be 4th cousins," said the Judge.

"So you're telling us that you're related to Maddy as well?" said Mr. Silk.

"But there's another thing," said the Judge. Everyone wondered what else he was about to say. "There is the matter of Maire Du Bois," he said.

"Who was she?" said Mrs. Onimous.

"Maire was not Giselle's daughter," said Mrs. Sage. "In fact, Maire's mother was a witch." A surge of uneasiness swept through the room. "But Louis Du Bois was betrothed to Giselle Dikekofra and he was to have nothing to do with Alarize or Maire at all. But Alarize was very cruel, and she didn't want Louis to marry Giselle at all."

"So what did she do about it?" said Mr. Torsson.

"That is where all the trouble begins," said the Judge. "Alarize tried to bewitch Giselle, but she was found out and executed as a witch; her native village didn't care for magic at all. But the village leaders made a mistake and assumed that little Maire was harmless and she was little more than a baby; what magic could she do?"

"The least they could have done was send her to a hospital," said Cook.

"But they didn't," said the Judge. "Instead, they asked Louis and Giselle to raise her. I had the adoption papers drawn up. Louis later moved the family to France, where Maddy and the twins were born."

"But what of Maire?" said Mrs. Gunn.

"Maire had her mother's endowment," said the Judge, "and she used her endowment to torture the Du Bois family. I fear that Maire also forced Maddy to learn the spells her mother taught her."

"So that explains how and why Maddy is so cruel to Charlie," said Amy.

"Even worse," said Mrs. Sage, "Louis had come to believe that Maire was destroying his family, and so he sought to have her removed. But it was too late; Maire poisoned his night drink and he ended up dying the next day."

"Aha!" said Mr. Brown. "A perfect crime! But what happened to Maire?"

"Maire was a very cruel girl, and was very cruel to Maddy more than to Giselle or Jacques and Sophie," said Mrs. Sage. "But someone noticed that Maire was so abusive towards her younger sister and decided to put a permanent end to it."

"And then they killed her," said the Judge. "I then rushed off to France and spoke to Giselle. She was quite upset over Maire's murder and wondered why on earth she failed to protect Maire the way she protected her other children. I convinced her to move back to England and stay here until she gets her affairs in order."

"And what of Maddy?" asked Mr. Onimous.

"I convinced Giselle to send Maddy to Bloor's," said Mrs. Sage, "And now I wish I haven't. Maddy never got over being abused and now she's using that to control Charlie and the other children of the Red King. And if we don't find Maddy and rescue her in time, then something very sad would happen."

At this point, many of the patrons had gone home for the evening, but the group was sad for Maddy. "It's such a shame that a nice girl like her had to go through such pain," said Maisie.

"Why on earth would someone hurt her is a way like that?" said Mr. Silk.

"There's something else," said the Judge, "and it concerns Billy Raven."

Just then heavy footfalls were heard leaving the place. After the Judge and his wife told Maddy's story, they have overheard enough. Mrs. Brown said, "I think I'll go after the mysterious person."

"And I'll find and rescue Billy," said Cook.

And as everyone made plans to save Billy and free Charlie from his spell, Julia herself was making plans to free Paton from the love potion.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Patricia Brown trailed the mysterious spy from the restaurant to Kingdom's. There, the mysterious man said, "I overheard what the Judge said about Maddy."

"What did he say?" everyone cried out.

"Something about a witch and how she's controlling the family," said Mr. Madison. "She may be dead but somehow she's controlling the Du Bois family."

"And who might that be?" Ezekiel gasped.

"A witch," said Mr. Madison. "An evil witch. She's still working beyond the grave."

Ezekiel screamed, "Oh no!!! Witches are evil!!! Don't let her get me!!!"

"We won't," said Griselda. "Not while children are concerned."

Back in the Pet's Cafe, Amy said, "But how are we going to free Charlie, Paton, and Billy?"

"We don't know where Billy is," said Mrs. Silk.

"I do," said Mr. Torrson. "I saw him with two other children living at the edge of the city."

"I knew it!" cried Mrs. Onimous. "Billy's been kidnapped!" They all stared at her.

"I can't believe that poor boy," said Maisie. "No one should take advantage of him because he's an orphan."

"What about Paton?" asked Mrs. Vertigo. "He should be here helping us, not dating that maid. This is bad news."

It was a bad thing all around. But when Mrs. Brown returned, things would be so much worse...

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Paton was torn between two women.

First, there was Julia Ingledew, who he had loved and wanted to marry despite his sisters. Then there was Giselle Du Bois, who was the widowed maid working for the Yewbeams.

But then there was the witches love potion and the fact that he was in love with Giselle. But he soon forgot there ever was a love potion or that he was about to be married to Julia. Just like the night before the meeting, when Amy spoke to him before she left:

**Amy**: _Paton, you have been spending way too much time with Giselle. Haven't you forgotten about Julia?_

**Paton**: _Who_?

**Amy**: _Don't play the innocent, Paton Yewbeam. I know you love Julia Ingledew. Your sisters are just using Giselle to lure you away from Julia_.

**Paton**: _Amy, you know nothing about this. Why can't you just accept the fact that I love Giselle and there's nothing you can do about it?_

**Amy**: _I can't believe you, Paton Yewbeam! What would Lyell say?_

**Griselda**: (_overhearing the conversation and coming into the room_) _Let it go, Amy. It's clearly evident that Paton is a lost cause._

Julia, meanwhile, was sobbing at her home in the shop. She thought about when she had first Paton and how his "endowment" nearly scared her off. How she came to understand him and his strange world. How he had found Emma and brought her home. The dinner and marriage proposal. Just thinking about that made her cry even more.

But then Emma came to her and said, "Don't worry, Aunt Julia, we'll get through this. Paton can't be too far gone."

Julia said, "You're right, Emma. We can't give up on Paton now. He is in danger and he's going to need us before this is over."

But even then, Julia failed to foresee the dangers of messing with the Du Bois family…

-----

Billy Raven was in a world of bliss.

Ever since he was captured by Maddy Du Bois, he had been living in a state of complete bliss. Even though he was under a spell, it had been the first time that he was happy in a very long time. Jacques and Sophie Du Bois were much nicer to him than Manfred Bloor had ever been and all three were the best of friends.

But little did Billy know that his friends were coming to rescue him. They didn't think it was right for a boy like him to be bewitched, even if it was for his own good. Even their parents didn't think it was right for Billy to live in that way, so they all planned to find and rescue him as soon as possible.

But knowing Maddy Du Bois, she wouldn't want to let go of Billy anytime soon…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

(Slashers ye be warned!!!))

By the time the meeting was held, Charlie was laughing and joking around with Maddy, Dorcas, Joshua, Dagbert, and the twins Inez and Idith as they (once again) caused nothing but trouble for the city residents.

Manfred was quite tired of this and now he was about to put his foot down. He said, "That's enough, Charlie Bone!" The children looked at him. "I've had enough of your troublemaking!"

"Oh, ***really***?" said Charlie. "And what are you gonna do about it, you overgrown excuse for wimp?"

"Watch it, Bone," Manfred snapped.

"Oh, getting all _high-and-mighty_, aren't we?" Charlie cried out. "You're just acting that way just because your father just happens to be the headmaster of a distinguished school of fine arts. Well, I say that he and his grandfather are nothing more than pair or troublemakers who will get their just deserts one day!"

"Oh, so now we're suddenly so intelligent?" said Manfred.

"And you're just all cool and stuff but you know your father doesn't really care about you at all," said Charlie again.

Manfred yelled "WHAT???"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" the others cried out.

"And then again, your grandfather used you to kidnap my dad and Emma, remember that?" Charlie cried out. Manfred glared at him. "Your family's been using you to get stuff, whether it be money or endowed children. Don't any of you idiots ever have brains?"

"I mean it, Charlie Bone, cut that out!" Manfred yelled.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Charlie. "Where's my father, Manny? Where is he? You and your despicable family killed him!"

"Keep going, Charlie!" yelled Maddy, not caring about the situation she was about to be in. "Teach that no-good firebug who's the boss! He's a loser and he knows it!"

"Shut up, Maddy," said Manfred. "And as for you, Bone, you're in sooooo much trouble! My father's got a secret room where boys like you can stay until they go back to their normal selves…"

That made Charlie so mad that he did a very curious thing. He seized Manfred by his neck and well, let's just say he did something weird, like kissed him. And it was more like a childish peck than an actual kiss. Manfred pushed him away and slapped him. The girls all gasped in horror and Joshua and Dagbert laughed.

But Manfred found himself in more trouble, for a voice rang out, "OH MY GOD!!! MANFRED BLOOR, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!!!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

At the same time, Julia Ingledew was now about to do whatever it took to get Paton away from Giselle. She knew that the potion could never wear off, but she would try her very hardest to save Paton.

Also, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, Olivia, Gabriel, and Fidelio were about to try and rescue Billy Raven as well. The boy was Maddy's prisoner and they knew that she had no right to keep Billy prisoner. So they all slipped away and walked towards the edge of the city, where the cottage was.

"This is dangerous," Lysander warned. "I don't see how we're going to be able to rescue Billy."

"We must," said Emma. "He can't stay in there forever."

They all went to a window. Inside was Billy laughing as he chatted with Jacques and Sophie Du Bois. Olivia said, "Yeah. He's definitely lost it."

"Not if I can help it," said Tancred. He then unleashed a great and powerful storm, which made many people run for shelter. The others watched with worry.

"This is not going well," said Fidelio. "We don't have Charlie here with us."

"We're just gonna have to do what we can," said Emma. "Now turn around."

Inside the house, the other children gasped in horror as the storm pounded their house. Billy then rushed outside to investigate and a giant eagle swooped down and carried him off.

"All right, Emma!" yelled Gabriel. "We got him!"

"No!" yelled Jacques. "Give him back!"

"I don't think so," said Lysander. "You and your family shouldn't have kidnapped Billy in the first place."

"Then you will take his place!" Sophie yelled.

Just then, an army of bracelets marched towards the cottage. The same bracelets that Maddy had used to capture Charlie and Billy. "Oh schnap!" cried Olivia. "Maddy's evil bracelets! They're here!"

"This is my fight," said Lysander. "The bracelets won't last a minute against my ancestors."

"How about your bracelets get a little shock?" yelled Tancred. He then threw a barrage of lightning bolts at the bracelets, but the gold strips weren't giving up.

"What are we gonna do?" cried Gabriel. "These bracelets are evil!"

"I'll have to kill them then!" Lysander yelled out. And then all hell broke loose as an army came out. The bracelets lunged at the spirits, but to no avail.

"He's killing them!" cried Fidelio. "They're killing all the bracelets!"

"Of course," said Lysander, "for nothing can stand up to my spirit ancestors!" Within a few minutes, the spirit army vanished and all that remained of Maddy's golden bracelets were lying on the ground, now reduced to just plain pieces of scrap metal.

"Oh, we're gonna pay for that," said Tancred as he quieted his storm.

"We sure will," said Lysander, "but then again, we still have Charlie to save. Now let's go see where Billy and Emma went."

Maddy frowned as she returned home and saw her bracelets lying on the ground. She said to herself Oh I just know they were behind this. I'm so going to get them…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

At the same time, Manfred dragged Charlie until they reached his house. Griselda saw them and snapped, "It's about time someone showed that boy who's boss. I can't believe that you caused all this trouble. You're grounded for a month! Now upstairs to your room, young man!"

"Awwww, no fair, Grandma!" Charlie cried out as Griselda firmly escorted him to his room. But just as they got there, Paton saw them and said, "Griselda, please be reasonable here. Charlie isn't causing any trouble."

"Paton Yewbeam!" Griselda shouted at her brother. "What has gotten into you? You don't even seem to care about the boy, or do you?"

"Charlie is nothing more than a troublemaker," said Paton, "and he needs Maddy to reel him in. He's been nothing but trouble and he needs to be punished for his troublemaking."

Griselda grew mad and slapped him across his face. "How dare you say something that we all know is a lie!" she yelled. "How could you? You have betrayed us all!"

"No," said Paton. "It is you who has betrayed our family. You and your sisters…"

"They're your sisters too," Griselda began.

"No," said Paton. "None of you can ever become my sisters. You lost that right when Mom died. Come, Charlie; let's leave these fine folks and find our own place." He took Charlie's hand and ushered him out the door.

Griselda stood there, awestruck at what she had just seen and heard. She turned to Manfred and said, "Never in all my years on this earth have I ever had to deal with anything like this before! This is just outrageous!"

"So?" said Manfred. "It's not like we can't get rid of Maddy and her mother, right?"

Griselda smiled. Now there was a plan that was worth trying out. She said, "Yes. Why don't we get rid of that Maddy and her mother? I'd rather Paton marry that bookseller than Giselle. Manfred, why don't we find a way to lure Maddy and her mother away from Charlie and Paton?"

"Oh we must," said Manfred. "I don't like the new Charlie Bone at all. He's too mean."

"But of course he's too mean," said Griselda. "And if we fail, it'll be the end of our families as we know it."

Meanwhile, Billy woke up in the bookstore. Emma had rescued him and brought him to the place. Julia looked at Billy and said, "I take it that the rescue went well?"

"Of course, aunt," said Emma. "But there's still Charlie and Paton and they're not easy to save."

"Indeed," said Julia. "I will go find Charlie and save him; and if we can get to Charlie, then we'll have a greater chance of saving Paton as well." And sure enough, they saw Charlie and Paton heading towards the cottage."

Billy said, "How on earth did I get here?" He looked at his wrist; the bracelet that Maddy made him wear was gone. "What have I done?" he cried out.

"You were held hostage by Maddy's siblings," said Emma. "You're safe now." But little did she know that within a few hours, she and her aunt would be in grave danger…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

The next day, Julia was getting dressed and she noticed a strange apple and she went to eat it. But Maddy's evil magic was in that apple and the moment she bit it, Julia screamed as the piece went down her throat and choked her. "Emma, help me!" she cried out.

At the same time, Paton and Charlie were on their way to the cottage when Lysander and Tancred spotted them. "This is for your own good, Charlie," said Lysander as they captured him. "Hey, what are you doing to Charlie?!" Paton cried out.

"Something we should have done a long time ago," said Tancred. They took Charlie and were about to leave when Emma came to them, shouting, "Help! My aunt's eaten a bad apple and she's choking to death! I think she's dying! Oh, will no one help my aunt Julia?"

At that, Paton paused. _Julia_. The name of the woman who loved him. The woman who was in danger. And just like that, the spell that Maddy had placed on him wore off and he said, "Take me to her, Emma."

Inside the shop, Billy wept as a doctor tried to retrieve the apple, but to no avail. Just then Paton rushed in and within a few seconds, the offending apple piece was lying on the floor. Julia gasped and said, "What on earth happened here, Emma?" Then looking at Paton, she cried out, "Paton? Is that you?"

"Are you all right?" Paton asked. Julia nodded. He then said to Emma, "Take care of your aunt. I have some business to deal with here."

He rushed outside and snatched Charlie. The younger boy cried out, "Where are you going, Uncle Paton?"

"You know very well where I am going!" Paton shouted back. He knew something was not right here. And he would fix it, come hell or high water.

At the same time, Griselda and Manfred went to the cottage to deal with Maddy. The house was empty and Giselle, Jacques, and Sophie were nowhere to be seen.

But Maddy was at home, and she was happily chatting with a strange doll. The doll contained the spirit of the dead Maire. Just then, Griselda said, "You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

"What did I do?" Maddy cried out.

"Yeah," said the doll. "What are you talking about, old lady?"

"Did that doll just talk?" cried Manfred. Everyone stared at him. "Dolls don't talk, unless…"

"The doll has the spirit of my dead sister in it," said Maddy as she laughed her head off. "You'll never stop me!"

"Give up, old lady!" yelled Maire. "The boy and his uncle is ours!"

"Oh, we _were_ yours," said Paton. Anger was in his eyes. "You made me sick with your evil schemes. What were you thinking putting that spell on me, turning me into some kind of sappy lover, which I know I am not?"

"Uh, yes you were," said Griselda. "For five seconds."

Giselle was putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. She was about to marry Paton very soon. But little did she know that there would be no wedding.

"I have you now," Maire snapped as Maddy locked Griselda, Manfred, Charlie, and Paton in a room. Maddy's room. The evil doll said, "Say your prayers, fools, for no one can save you now!"

But Maire had no idea that Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel were on their way to the cottage. Manfred had been kidnapped and they were going to rescue him. And just as the two older men burst through the door, an explosion occurred.

Many people gasped and poured out of their houses to look at the burning cottage. It had already been so old and worn with years of misuse that it burned to the ground immediately. But there was Giselle and her family living in the house and the firefighters rushed to put the fire out and save the occupants. And there was no telling of what would happen next…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Inside the burning house, Charlie, Paton, Manfred, and Griselda all gasped with horror at what had just happened. "Why did you do that?" cried Manfred.

"Because being bad is so much fun!" cried Maire. "And besides, you and that ugly old lady ruined our plans. We wanted the boy and his uncle, but you made sure we couldn't have them, didn't you?"

"You had no right to destroy our lives!" cried Paton.

"Too late now, you fool," said the doll. "I thought I could get you and that idiot nephew of yours. But too bad they'll find you dead. Hahahaha!"

Just then, the still spellbound Charlie did a very curious thing. He snatched the doll and rushed towards the door. "Hey, what the hell are you doing to me?" she cried out.

"Something we should have done a long time ago!" cried Griselda. She grabbed a box of matches. "I know your story, Maire Du Bois," she said. "I heard what you did to your family. You killed your father and turned Maddy against her family. You don't deserve to live."

"I'm sorry, but you're just a mean old lady who cares for no one but yourself," said Maire.

"You better let your sister go, release my nephew from the spell, and go away before we make you," said Paton.

Maddy looked at everyone and cried out, "What are you doing to my sister?"

Manfred said, "Your sister is evil and so she must be punished."

"But she's my sister!" Maddy cried out, but nobody cared. Charlie took the matches and lit the doll on fire. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Maddy. "What have you done?"

"Sorry, Maddy," said Charlie, "but I had no choice."

Maire yelled, "Then prepare to die!" Just then the fires outside reached the room. Maddy threw her hands around Charlie's neck and choked him to death. "You killed my sister," she said. "You killed her after all I did for you. You have no right to live now."

"Then if I die, I shall take you with me," Charlie gasped. He then threw them both into the inferno.

"No, Charles, NO!!!" screamed Griselda.

"What are you doing, Bone?" cried Manfred.

"Charlie, don't be a fool with your life," cried Paton. Just then, the smoke forced the three occupants to crouch down low to the ground. Manfred quickly smashed a window and firefighters came in and rescued them.

"Oh dear!" Griselda cried out. "Where's Charlie?"

As the frantic grandmother began to search the place for her grandson, Paton was struck with an odd feeling; the feeling one gets when he/she knows that someone they care about didn't survive a fire…

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

After the fires died, Griselda rushed back to the cottage. She was worried about Charlie. "Charlie?" she cried out. "Where are you?" Paton and Manfred couldn't restrain her, and they too went searching through the rubble. Paton gasped as he saw what appeared to be a wedding dress, now completely burned beyond recognition. But there was no sign of Giselle anywhere.

Manfred too went searching through the rubble and saw what appeared to be two badly burned bodies. Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel had walked into the house just as it exploded, and let's just say the results weren't good. He also gasped when he saw the body of Giselle in the middle of the hall.

Griselda tore through the rubble, never minding her burning hands and she didn't stop until she found what she was looking for. She pulled Charlie by his sweater and slapped him.

"Whaaa???" he cried out. "What happened?"

"You stupid boy!" Griselda cried out as she hugged him. "You could have gotten yourself killed! And if you died, how would I ever face your mother?"

"By admitting that you never should have hired Giselle in the first place," said Paton, "and if you didn't hire Giselle, then she wouldn't have sent Maddy to Bloor's, and if Maddy hadn't gone to Bloor's, she would have never bewitched Charlie and if she didn't bewitch Charlie, then we wouldn't be standing here in the rubble of this old cottage."

"And not only that," said Manfred, "my father and Ezekiel are dead. Where is that evil little doll? I'm going to tear her into pieces!"

"You won't have to," said Paton. "She's dead, along with Maddy here. I can't believe that Maddy had so much potential to do great things, but yet she wasted her life by doing evil things. And her poor mother was unwillingly dragged into this. Such a sad day indeed." He sighed and gazed into the distance, thinking of Giselle and their days together, which were now nothing more than memories now.

Just then, Amy and Maisie ran towards them. They were both relieved to see that everyone was ok. "Oh Charlie," Amy cried as she hugged him. "I thought we lost you!"

"Come here, Charlie," Maisie said as she hugged him. "We're going to take you home and I'm going to make you the best feast of your life!"

But they were upset to hear that Giselle and Maddy had met their deaths in that house fire. "That poor woman," Maisie said, "she had no idea what had happened to her daughter. And to lose Maddy, that girl had barely begun to live. Such a sad day indeed."

"But what of my family?" cried Manfred. "They're dead too."

"I see," said Griselda, "and we knew nothing of their presence until it was too late. This is such a very sad day indeed."

After all was said and done, Griselda, Manfred, Paton, and Charlie had to be taken to the hospital, all with injuries from the explosion. All of Charlie's friends were indeed shocked to now that they had nearly lost him, and then again, they had all but lost him the day Maddy bewitched him. But they knew that something wasn't right here.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Within a few days, Charlie was out of the hospital and back home. So were Paton and Griselda. Manfred was there, too, and he was not feeling like himself after being told about his father and great-grandfather's deaths.

Manfred spent most of his time sitting by himself, crying his eyes out. Charlie (_who was still wearing his bracelet_) took this as an opportunity to gloat over his archnemesis's misfortune.

"So how does it feel, knowing that your father's dead?" Charlie sneered as he laughed at him. Manfred did not respond. "Can't talk? Cat got your tongue?" Charlie taunted. "Oh sorry if your father's dead. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

SLAP! Venetia Yewbeam yelled, "Charles Bone, how dare you make fun of your cousin when he's sad. Apologize to him right now!"

"No!" Charlie snapped in anger. "He's an idiot. He and his despicable family should all be dead! They do nothing but destroy people and steal children! You know what they did to Billy and Emma's parents! Manfred is nothing more than a stupid little freak who cares nothing for others and…" (_here, he goes on an all-out tirade with so much profanity, it can't be published here_.)

Venetia saw the bracelet on Charlie's wrist and ripped it off, leaving Charlie stunned. She said to herself _so __that's the straw that broke the camel's back_! She said, "Go to your room right now young man, I'll deal with you later!"

"How about now?" said Lucretia. "We've got questions for that boy." Charlie frowned as he went to face his grandmother and aunts. Paton stood in a corner. Amy and Maisie shook with fear. Manfred frowned and joined them.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Charles?" said Eustacia.

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"You should know," said Griselda. "Abandoning your friends, causing trouble with that Maddy girl, I know what you've been up to, you stupid boy!"

"But Maddy's my friend," Charlie said. "Dagbert, Joshua, Dorcas and the twins are my friends," he cried out.

"No they're not," said Venetia. "They are troublemakers. They're getting what's coming to them. And until you can apologize to Manfred and your other friends, you're grounded!"

"Griselda!" Amy cried out. "Be reasonable! Charlie hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Amy," said Maisie. "Perhaps Griselda has a point. We do need to keep a low profile since that little fire that happened a few days ago."

"We're going to make Charlie go back to who he was before Maddy showed up," said Eustacia. "It can be done. It must be done."

Lucretia frowned. "We never should have hired that woman in the first place. We never should have tried to set her up with Paton. Now we ruin everything!"

"You sure do," said Charlie.

"WHAT??" yelled the women.

"You're no better than the Bloors; you too have ruined many lives!" Charlie yelled. "I hate you all! I wish I was NEVER a part of this family anymore!"

He stormed out the dining room and went to his room. Amy snapped, "Well, if that's how it's going to be, then I'm out, too! C'mon, Maisie." She and Maisie also left the room.

Paton stood up and said, "Never in all my years have my sisters done anything such as this! I can't believe I even trusted you. I quit!" He stormed off and went to his room.

Griselda gasped; her grandson, daughter-in-law, and brother had turned on her, if they hadn't done that already. Eustacia said, "I knew nothing good would come from this. I just knew it!"

"Who does that boy think he still is?" said Lucretia.

"All I want to know is this: _why Charlie_? _Why my grandson_?" cried Griselda.

"He is still under her spell," said Venetia. "But I have the perfect thing that will cure that." She smiled and thought of a sweater. A sweater that could alter a person's personality. Maybe do one for Manfred as well.

Manfred said, "I don't know what's going to happen to the school now. Without my father, who's going to run the school?"

"I don't know at the moment," said Eustacia.

"I do," said Lucretia, "and you won't like it."

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy was coming to terms with what had just happened to him during the last 24 hours. He had no idea that he had been rescued or even captured in the first place. It was now up to Emma to tell him the truth.

"You mean to tell me that the whole time I had been captured by Maddy?" he cried out.

"Yes," said Emma. "Maddy held you prisoner at her house and asked her siblings to watch you." Billy began to cry. He knew that someone was always trying to hurt him. "Why does everyone I love seem to leave me?"

"I don't know," said Emma. Julia approached them and said, "Charlie must be at home, so we have to talk to him."

"And what about Paton?" Emma wondered.

"I'll deal with that myself," said Julia.

They then joined Tancred, Lysander, Olivia, Fidelio, and Gabriel and walked to Charlie's house. There, Manfred was still being emo and Charlie was arguing with Griselda. Julia cleared her throat and said, "Well, we popped by just to talk to Charlie and Paton…"

Griselda said, "Just take the boy. I've given up on him."

Emma dragged Charlie outside to face his friends.

Julia said, "I take it that Paton's upset because of Giselle?"

"He's taking it very hard," said Venetia. "He won't speak to anyone. I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever recover."

Meanwhile, Charlie was outside facing Lysander, Tancred, Gabriel, Fidelio, Olivia, and Emma. Billy Raven was among them. They were angry with Charlie for being with Maddy, even though they all knew that she had put a spell on him.

"Ok, Charlie, we need to talk," Olivia said sternly. Charlie tensed, knowing that this time had come.

"Yes," said Emma. "You are aware that you caused all of us nothing but trouble when you befriended Maddy and she made you do things that are bad?"

"But Maddy put that bracelet on me and forced me to be her friend," Charlie cried out. "And you all know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but still you could have fought it off," said Lysander. "I mean, you're Charlie Bone! Evil and wickedness runs away at the mere sight of you!"

"But yet, I couldn't fight off Maddy," said Charlie. "You saw what she was like, all mean and demanding and controlling. Or did you all somehow take stupid pills this morning and forgot how she treated you?"

Tancred, Lysander, Olivia, Fidelio, Emma, and Gabriel had nothing to say. They all knew he was right. They also realized that they could have fought off Maddy and saved Charlie, but they didn't. They knew they had failed him in that respect.

"What kind of friends are we then?" cried Billy. "Friends who give up just because something bad happens to one of us? I'm almost ashamed to call myself a Child of the Red King. Here, we're supposed to stop evil in its tracks and we failed to do that. Now Maddy and her mother are dead and Jacques and Sophie are orphans. What are we gonna say to them? Or are we gonna take the blame for something we should have done?"

With a big sigh, Charlie said, "Perhaps I was too hard on you guys. We're always coming together whenever there's trouble. But why can't we just hang out and be friends once in a while? I mean, even a sleepover once a month would do wonders."

And while the kids were busy reconciling their friendship, Julia went to find Paton. She knew that if she wanted to save their relationship, she had to do something and fast.

While Charlie and his friends were having their little discussion, Julia went to see Paton. Paton was standing by the window trying to recall Giselle. But all his memories of her were just a huge blur, like nothing between him and Giselle had ever happened.

Julia came to him and said, "Paton, are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Paton said, "I don't know, Julia. Somehow, I wonder whatever happened to Giselle and now she's dead. It just doesn't make sense at all."

Julia said, "You don't have to worry about that now. But there's one other thing we need to take care of."

"And that is," said Paton.

"I know we've been through a lot, with the proposal and Giselle and the exploding teacup and everything that went along with is," said Julia.

"Not to mention you nearly choking to death and me almost dying in that house fire," said Paton. "I guess the moment we first met, we were just meant to be."

"So are we still on?" Julia wondered.

"Yes," said Paton. "We're back on."

At that point, Tancred, Lysander, Olivia, Fidelio, Emma, Gabriel, Billy, and Charlie were walking back into the house when they saw Paton and Julia kissing. Lysander and Tancred dropped their jaws, Emma squealed, the others gasped and Billy covered his eyes.

"So does this mean that," Charlie started to ask.

"Yes," said Paton. "We're getting married."

"Ooooooohhhhhh! I'm so happy for you, Aunt Julia!" Emma squealed as she hugged her aunt.

Griselda had overheard the whole thing. She said to her sisters, "After all that we put him through, he's still marrying the bookseller," she said.

"Well, I don't mind at all," said Eustacia. "I'd soon rather have that Emma than Maddy any day."

"I agree," said Lucretia. "I must admit I didn't like Giselle at all and that her daughter was nothing more than a spoiled brat. I would not like to have her around Charlie at all."

"Well, we're back to the drawing board," said Venetia. "We're going to have to hire a new maid, hopefully one who has no children."

"Indeed," said Griselda. "But how are we going to reel Charlie in?"

"The school's still closed," said Lucretia, "but I know someone who can help us run it."

Within a few weeks, Bloor's re-opened under a new headmaster. He said, "Since your old headmaster is dead, I'm to become your new headmaster. I expect you all to conduct yourself in a way that is becoming of a student at a fine arts school."

Charlie sat with Fidelio and Gabriel. Billy said to them, "Just so you'll know, Jacques and Sophie went to go live with their grandparents in Lyons. They were too upset to even stay for the funerals."

Charlie said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I just wish I could do something for them."

"Don't worry too much, Charlie," said Gabriel. "Last time I checked, the twins were happy to be rid of Maire and Maddy. They won't mind not having them there. But they're still upset about Giselle."

Charlie felt awful, knowing that although he destroyed Maire, he had somehow caused the deaths of Giselle, Dr. Bloor, and Ezekiel. He felt like he needed to make up for those needless deaths. But how was he going to do that?

Meanwhile, Maisie and Amy were quite excited for Paton and Julia's upcoming wedding. Griselda, as usual, stayed out of the planning. Everyone else seemed happy that Paton was finally getting married, never mind that he nearly married the wrong woman. There seemed to be a peace spilling out of the city.

But Charlie was still unhappy. Manfred came to him and said, "Well well well, Bone, you just are unbelievable. Your troublemaking has once again brought down wickedness and yet you are unhappy. Why?"

"I caused some people to die," Charlie said hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon now, Charlie," said Manfred, "you should know that woman had no business trying to seduce your uncle and my father and great-grandfather were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stop blaming yourself for everyone's deaths and cheer up."

Charlie frowned as Manfred clamped an arm around his shoulder. He said, "Now c'mon Bone, let's have that tea you mentioned earlier." And as they walked off, Charlie couldn't help but imagine a dead Maddy swearing revenge for her untimely death. But that would be another story.

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	24. The Final Countdown

Ok, so I was bored here. Time for me to kick off another Charlie Bone story!

This time, Charlie Bone must deal with a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois and fight off evil plans to take over the city.

So let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!

* * *

The Final Countdown

Within a few weeks, Paton Yewbeam married Julia Ingledew (_cue the "Wedding March" for Queenie_) and all the kids were happy. But the Yewbeam sisters did not go to the wedding; they took a short trip instead. Weddings were not Griselda's kind of thing.

Also, Bloor's had reopened with David Benson as headmaster. The Children of the Red King resumed their lives under Manfred's tutelage. Charlie and his friends became better friends now that there were no more problems to solve. But there was still Manfred for him to deal with and Griselda Yewbeam wasn't about to let him off the hook yet.

The next year, Paton and Julia had a daughter named Giselle. She too had an endowment, which was scrying (which means she can look into a mirror and see the future). Everyone was a bit surprised at Paton's choice of name since Giselle had been the name of a woman who worked as a maid for the Yewbeams and whose daughter Madelyn nearly ruined the Yewbeam/Bone families. But Paton didn't mind; he knew it was the only way to remember Giselle Du Bois.

Also, Billy Raven was adopted by the Onimouses and they all couldn't be happier. But Billy still couldn't help but wonder about Jacques and Sophie and how they were doing. Sure Maddy had ordered them to hold him prisoner, but they were nothing but nice to him and when he was rescued by his friends, Billy was attached to them and now he was kind of sad to miss them. (Stockholm Syndrome?)

And as for Charlie, he seemed to get better and better, but he would never fully recover from the effects of Maddy's spells. Neither would Paton. In fact, both their powers increased dramatically and Charlie gained some new mysterious powers.

Griselda became fiercely overprotective of Charlie and refused to let him outside the house unless she or Maisie were with him. Also the new housekeeper, an elderly woman named Doris, kept a close eye on Charlie hoping he wouldn't run into any more girls who were like Maddy Du Bois.

One night, Charlie and his friends were sitting at his home, all talking about the events of the past year. Emma said, "I still can't believe Old Ezekiel decided to dance at the Halloween party wearing nothing more than a red Speedo." Everyone else laughed nervously at that memory.

"Yeah, it's a shame we have to remember him in that way," said Fidelio.

"And rescuing Billy," said Gabriel

"And having to face Maddy," said Tancred.

"Too bad for her," said Charlie, "I really hoped we were going to be friends."

"Yeah right, Charlie," said Olivia. "Like we would ever become friends with that viper."

"I was just saying," Charlie began when Maisie came in with all the snacks they could eat.

Maisie said, "Come now children, what's done is done, and we are to linger on this no further. It's time for you children to just simply enjoy being children for a while."

While everyone attacked the snacks, Charlie stared at Paton, Julia, and Giselle. They all smiled at him. Amy then said to him, "Don't worry too much, Charlie. Things aren't as bad as you may think."

"But what about dad?" Charlie asked. "We will find him, won't we?"

"We most certainly will," said Amy. "I know Lyell is out there looking for us. We are going to find him no matter what."

"Let's not give up just yet, Charlie," said Paton. "We know we can find Lyell. All we have to do is remember the last spot he was. It shouldn't bee too hard."

Charlie sighed and looked out the window. He knew in the coming weeks, they would be able to find Lyell and bring him home. Then his family would be complete. But somehow he realized that it wasn't over yet; not as far as Maddy was concerned...

* * *

Like it? Hate it! Let me know!!!

That means REVIEW!!!


	25. A Letter from the Author

_Dear readers of my fanfiction stories,_

_I wrote this story on another website as a way to kill my writers block and can't believe that it's took off just like that! And so, there will be more tales that I'll be writing just to kill the writers block that I seem to have. They are, as follows:_

1. **What the Children of the Red King don't want you to know**: It's _Who's Been Reading a Bad Fanfiction Story_, but only with Charlie Bone characters! It basically pokes fun at Charlie Bone.

2. **Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students**: Takes place two years before _Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King_. Charlie Bone is a student at Bloor's Academy when the school takes in five mysterious students. Charlie must find out who they are and why they are at Bloor's.

3. **Boneless at Hogwarts**: My 1st non-HP centered fanfiction story, but Harry is in it. Charlie Bone is sent to Hogwarts, where he gets into even more trouble. First in the _Boneless _Trilogy.

4. **Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King 2**: The sequel to the first story, which now has Harry being adopted by the Bloors and the war against Lord Voldemort gets worse.

5. **Charlie Bone & the Revenge of the Sorcerer**: Lyell Bone returns and gets revenge against the Bloors and Yewbeams.

6. **C****harlie Bone & the Return of the Boa:**in which the Blue Boa returns seeking Charlie's help

7. **Of Bones & Campbells: **in which very distant American cousins of Charlie Bone show up

8. **The Old Traditional Story**: in which Charlie Bone and his friends go on "_the Greatest Adventure of their lives_" while, the Bloors and their cohorts (who are always up to no good) must deal with the evil Lord Voldemort, who wants to take over the school.

_I will be writing more Charlie Bone stories, so subscribe (if you haven't already); you'll never know when the next chapter of my stories will pop up!_

_So anyway, goodbye and thanks for reading this wonderful story!_

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


End file.
